


Blooming Night Sky

by PokeOhTamer



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, F/F, Girls Kissing, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Showers, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeOhTamer/pseuds/PokeOhTamer
Summary: Riko and Chika spend the night together





	Blooming Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kintsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsu/gifts).



At school this after Riko was following her girlfriend Chika to the lunch table in the outside cafeteria. Even though they were girlfriends, Riko and Chika had never gone on a date in a while, because they had been incredibly busy with the student council debating on when to schedule and set up another Idol school performance, but they could not agree on a date to plan the event and they had agreed to pick the subject up again next weekend. Since there wasn't an Idol performance to be prepared or planned for today, this was the opportunity Riko needed to make today special for them.

When they sat down at the lunch table with their lunch, Chika asked the redhead, "Riko, do you love me?" Riko replied, while feeling a little surprised and hurt that the orange hair girl could ask her a question like that, "Of course, I love you Chika! You're my girlfriend!" Chika smiled as she knew the redhead truly did love her, "I love you too, Riko. You're really pretty." Riko smiled as she understood why Chika had asked if she truly did love her; it was a test to reassure them they were happy, "You're really pretty too Chika, but the thing is we haven't gone on a date in a while. I was thinking since there isn't going to be any Idol performance to be be planned or prepare for today. I wanted to ask you, do you want to spend the night at my house just for tonight?" Chika smiled at her redhead girlfriend, "Of course! I'd love to Riko!"

So after the school day was over, both girls held hands as they exited the school as they started heading towards Riko's house. The only problem was, that they had to go up hill and Chika was getting tired from the long walk from school. Riko saw that her girlfriend was getting tired and asked, "Would you like a hand Chika?" The orange hair nodded as she sweated from the long walk, "I can't walk another step." The redhead smiled as she replied, "You won't have to." Chika asked, "What do...Hey!" The orange hair screamed as Riko had grabbed her right arm and playfully picked her up and started to carry her bridal style. Riko said as she playfully winked at her girlfriend and smiled after seeing the blush that was on the orange hair girl's face, "I got you Chika, I've always got you!" Chika smiled at her redhead girl, "Oh, you." Both girls giggled as they shared a rather small but loving kiss and Riko continued walking up the hill to her house, with Chika in her arms.

Chika asked, while showing concern if she was slowing her redhead girlfriend down, "I'm not heavy for you, am I, Riko?" Her redhead girlfriend smiled as she answered, "Of course not, Chika" Once they entered Riko's house, the redhead had let Chika down and the orange hair girl down, standing on her own feet. Riko said smiling at her orange hair girlfriend, "Chika you can go ahead and sit down at the dinner table. I'll cook us something to eat." Chika smiled since Riko was going to take care of everything for their first date and did as her redhead girlfriend asked, pulling up a chair and sat down behind the dinner table. Riko had their dinner premade because she knew that Chika would spend the night with her. She had picked and pulled out to platters filled with Orange chicken, Lo Mein noodles with no veggies and Mongolian beef out of the fridge, she put it in the microwave, and once it was done heating up, she laid it out on the table.

Chika and Riko ate their food while they played footsies under the table, sitting across from each other, smiling at each other. Riko asked," What do you think of the food I cooked?" Chika replied as she had enjoyed eating the food her girlfriend cooked for them, "It's so delicious! You're such a good cook!" After dinner was over, Riko put on some romantic music and asked Chika, "Dance with me?" Both girls started dancing with each other, while listening to one of the most romantic songs ever played; 'Whatever it Takes' by Richard Marxx. After the song and their dance ended, Chika asked her redhead girlfriend, "So what should we do now?" Riko said as one thing came in mind and answered slyly, "Well, I have one thing in mind we could do...but I don't know if you're ready for it yet?" Chika asked a little nervous, "R-ready for what?" The redhead asked softly, "Do you want to take a shower with me?" Chika asked, while blushing madly, "W-W-With you? As in together?!" Riko answered, while feeling that she overstepped her boundaries, "Well...we don't have to if you don't want..."

Chika said as she immediately regretted how she overreacted, "No, no. I would love to take a shower with you, but I'm just get a little shy." Riko smiled at her orange hair girlfriend, "There's no need to be shy, Chika." So when both girls got into the bathroom, they took off their school uniforms and revealed their half naked bodies to each other and blushed after seeing how cute and hot they looked in their underwear. Riko had wore a light blue bra and matching underwear and Chika wore a cute white colored bra with red polka dots and matching underwear. Riko said as she walked around and examining her blushing girlfriend's body, "Damn girl, I had no idea how sexy you looked in those bra and undies!" The redhead even slapped her girlfriend's cute butt and was rewarded with a cute yelp after feeling the slap and the smiled at each other. They had then removed their underwear and got into the shower.

Riko had scrubbed her girlfriend's orange hair with shampoo and Chika had returned the favor and scrubbed her girlfriend's back with body wash. Once they were done in the shower, they came out of the bathroom wearing bathrobes and wrapped towels around to dry their hair. Riko asked while smiling softly, "So what did you think of the shower?" Chika smiled with love in her eyes, "It was the best shower ever! Especially because I took it with a beautiful girl!" Then they got ready for bed, Riko put on a red nightgown and Chika put on a pink nightgown, then they got in bed cuddling together.

Riko asked "When was the last time we went on a date, babe?" Chika had thought back really hard and answered, "The last time we went out on a date was about a month ago where we went to the park!" Riko asked softly "So how about we go on a another date this weekend?" The orange hair girl asked, "Go on a date where?" Her redhead girlfriend thought really hard about where they should go on another date, "I was thinking somewhere we could cool off since its going be blazing hot for the upcoming weekend." Chika asked as she knew of a place, "How about the water park?" Riko asked after her girlfriend's suggestion,"The water park! That's a great idea!" Chika smiled since their minds were already made up, "Okay, sweetie but I would feel bad if we didn't invite our friends"

Riko frowned because she felt the same since a trip to the water park wouldn't be the same without their friends. The redhead would reply, "We could invite Mari and Kanan since they're also dating." Chika smiled since it would a double date, "Okay, sounds like a plan." Riko had pulled Chika in for a good night kiss and they locked lips, sharing a compassionate kiss. Riko would say, smiling at her orange hair girlfriend, "Good night, Chika. I love you." Chika smiled at her redhead girlfriend as she replied back, "Good night Riko. I love you too." The two girls shared one last kiss good night and feel asleep, cuddling together.


End file.
